


Escena perdida después de Scraplets

by FujurPreux



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo que pudo haber pasado después del episodio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escena perdida después de Scraplets

Una vez que los registros de salud de todos los involucrados en la invasión de los scraplets y la expedición al Ártico marcaron "estable" y "positivo", Optimus Prime llamó a Jack para hablar con él en privado. Poco después, Arcee y él salieron en una misión secreta que intrigó a más de alguno. Miko, incapaz de obtener información, se quedó absolutamente indignada.

Jack y Arcee volvieron pronto con una caja que entregaron a Optimus, la cual permaneció sin abrirse, al menos en presencia de los demás.

-Lo siento, hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla -respondió Jack al ser interrogado, mucho más de lo que Arcee se dignó a hacer.

Sin embargo, el colmo de los colmos fue cuando Optimus no sólo les pidió a Bumblebee y a Raf que lo acompañara a un viaje de reconocimiento, sino que incluso le permitió a segundo ir sentado en su hombro. Para los tres chicos humanos, en especial para el agraciado, era como el comienzo de una nueva era.

Ratchet abrió el puente terrestre y los tres salieron por él. Jack y Bulkhead debieron hacer gala de todos sus recursos para evitar que Miko los siguiera.

-¡Pero quiero saber! ¡Sé que traman algo!

-¡Ya tendrás tu oportunidad!-decía Jack.

-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Ya estás en el secreto!-insistió Miko, pataleando.

Por fortuna, lograron detenerla el tiempo suficiente. Para cuando logró soltarse, el puente ya se había cerrado. La chica hizo una mueca, cruzó los brazos y se dejó caer en el suelo en posición de flor de loto.

-Será una larga tarde -murmuró Bulkhead para sí. Jack le dio palmaditas en el pie.

  


Optimus, Bumblebee y Raf llegaron a una zona boscosa, donde todo el suelo estaba cubierto de verde, muy diferente a lo que el pequeño humano estaba acostumbrado, viviendo en el desierto. Raf estaba fascinado mirando los árboles, los arbustos e incluso el pequeño riachuelo que se deslizaba a su derecha.

Aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse el porqué de su presencia ahí. Lo único que sacaba en claro era que Bumblebee tampoco lo tenía ídem, pero que ambos confiaba en que si Optimus los había llevado ahí, entonces había un propósito y todo estaría bien.

No pasó mucho antes de que los robots comenzaran a subir una montaña. Conforme lo hacían, comenzó a bajar la temperatura. Pero antes de que Raf comenzara a titiritar en serio, Optimus le entregó un abrigo grueso que llevaba guardado en algún compartimento, seguido por un gorro y unos guantes.

-¡Son justo de mi talla!-exclamó Raf al ponérselos.

-Me alivia escucharlo -dijo Optimus antes de reemprender la marcha.

Siguieron adelante y, en poco tiempo, llegaron a la cima. Estaba cubierta de nieve.

Optimus hizo bajar a un maravillado Raf de su hombro.

-Fallé en mi promesa de traerte una bola de nieve del Ártico -dijo Optimus-, así que para subsanarla, pensé en traerte a un lugar más seguro donde pudieras verla a tu antojo.

Raf abrazó la mano de Optimus con fuerza un momento antes de salir corriendo. Bumblebee lo siguió y pronto construían un Cybertronian de nieve.

Optimus permaneció detrás, observándolos y vigilando el área.

Sería una maravillosa tarde.


End file.
